Once, Twice, & Forever
by daisygirl101
Summary: Once she trusted him. Twice she made fun of his leather. But she would love him forever. A fluffy little Captain Swan drabble.


To be honest, I have no idea where this came from. I fell in love with the title and from that a lovely little sorta fluffy Captain Swan drabble was born. Woop!

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

_Once_

The blonde swan stood at the top of the beanstalk, trying to ignore the growing pain in her hand. She looked around, rather impressed at the size of the world that had been above them.

"What happened here?" Emma asked as she gazed at the sight of many skeletons surrounding her.

"It's where the final battle was," her partner replied. "Give me your hand." A lovely British accent graced her ears. She turned to her partner.

"What?"

"Your hand. It's cut. Let me help you," Hook said as he stepped towards her.

"No it's fine," Emma said and drew her hand back. She wasn't about to trust someone with her physical wounds, and her emotional ones were another story entirely.

"No it's not," Hook interrupted and snatched her wrist, pulling her close.

"So now you're going to be a gentlemen?" Emma asked humorously.

"Giants can smell blood. And I'm always a gentlemen," he replied with a wink. Hook reached for his bottle of rum and popped the cork off with his teeth. He held Emma's palm out and poured his precious amber liquid all over her wound while she lightly yelped in protest.

"What the hell is that?!" The wounded woman exclaimed. Hooks facial expression remained indifferent as he focused on her wound.

"It's rum. And a bloody waste of it," Hook replied, not exactly thrilled that he'd just used almost all of his rum on her. She panted from climbing and the pain her wound was bringing her... Or maybe the panting was due to his closeness? He'd already read her like an open book as they climbed the beanstalk together. No one had ever done that before. Not to her, at least.

Hook unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and began to bandage her large gash.

"Here's the plan. We wait for the giant to fall asleep, and when he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. That's where the treasures are. Where the compass lies," he finished. Hook then looked into her eyes and tied the scarf off with his mouth. She almost felt herself lose her composure, but refused to let Hook know he was making her weak in the knees.

"And then?" Emma asked, her voice suddenly softening as she watched him finish up her bandage.

"And then we run like hell," he said with a smirk, never taking his eyes off of her. Emma found her strength suddenly and her composure was back.

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us, we need to use it. We've gotta knock him out," Emma replied, still standing rather close to the pirate.

"That's riskier," Hook said, still somehow absolutely enthralled with her wound.

"And waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to...?"

"Point taken," he replied with that devilish smirk. "Oooo, you're a tough lass," Hook said, almost rather flirtatiously. Emma looked down to avoid his heart-stopping gaze. "You'd make a hell of a pirate," he continued. Emma chose to take it as a compliment. As Hook handed her the bag of powder, his sleeve rolled up ever so slightly, revealing a tattoo on his wrist. The name 'Milah' was written over a heart. Emma noticed it quickly.

"Who's Milah on the tattoo?" She asked curiously. Hook paused, considering a response. Just when Emma thought he was going to drop the question, he spoke up.

"Someone from long ago."

"Where is she?" Emma asked softly, suddenly feeling a strong connection to the Captain. He was abandoned too...

"She's gone," he answered. It suddenly clicked in Emma's head.

"Gold," Emma said as she turned around. Hook stopped in his tracks, but refused to turn to look at her. "Rumpelstiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he?" Finally Hook turned to face Emma. "That's why you wanna kill him."

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" Hook asked with a straight face, wanting to get off the Milah topic.

"Maybe I was...once."

She chose to stay with him. She chose to believe him. Not her mother or her father or even her son; Emma chose to let Hook in.

For just once in her life, she chose to trust.

* * *

_Twice_

It had already happened once before. She made some teasing comment about all his leather, and although he always took it well, there was always a punishment. The first time she teased him about it was when they sailed back from Neverland together. Many a night sleep refused Emma's company, and she found herself wandering the deck of what was slowly becoming her home. One night, she found herself between the wheel of the ship and it's captain, learning to steer the massive vessel.

"See? It's not so hard," Hook replied, his whispers tickling her ear. She smirked at him before turning back to the sea. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She chuckled lightly, making him curious. "What's so funny love?"

"You and all this leather. Perhaps you could wear some _real _clothes sometime," she said, never taking her eyes off the horizon. Hook spun her around in his arms and pinned her against the wheel, keeping his hand on the wheel and his hooked arm around her.

"_Real _clothes Swan? Really? A woman who disgraces her captain so does not deserve to steer," he explained sternly, although Emma could hear the playfulness in his voice. "Besides, you adore it." She was kicked off the deck and down below after that little conversation. Now she was pinned under Killian with a sly smirk.

"You heard me Killian," she said. He gaped at her playfully.

"So you're saying that my leather is ridiculous?" She nodded. "Well how about that stupid red leather jacket of yours? Who wears red leather anyway?" She gasped.

"Killian! That's so mean!" Emma replied dramatically.

"Leather looks best on me darling. Learn to wear it right or don't wear it at all," Killian finished, placing a light kiss on her cheek. Needless to say, all the leather ended up on the floor that night, completely useless to the two true loves.

* * *

_Forever_

Tears threatened to fall from Emma's eyes as two words escaped her lips.

"I do," she said as she gazed into sea blue eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Emma grasped her bouquet tightly and leaned in to meet Killian's lips. His hand and hook were each placed on either side of her waist, his hand gripping her tightly. Their kiss was met with applause from the town, and everyone smiled as her white dress followed her down the aisle. She smiled to her parents and her grip on Killian's arm tightened to keep back her tears.

As the two of them laid in bed together later that night, too overjoyed to care about anything else in the world, any curses, spells, monsters, witches, and crazy flying monkeys were off their minds. They snuggled close together, not for warmth, but rather for comfort. Killian placed his lips on his wife's cheek.

"I'll love you forever, Emma Jones."

"And I'll love you even longer, Killian Jones."

* * *

Ok ok, so I hit a writer's block with 'It's Only Destiny' and I ended up here. This was actually longer than I intended it to be. Oops.


End file.
